Let's Just
by Saik00
Summary: Sequel/contiuation of "The Wedding." Read that in order to fully understand this story. Rating is just to be safe. Emma is married to August, but there has always been a spark between her and Regina (im kinda bad at summaries).
1. Apples and Spice

**Author's Note**: WOW! You guys really know how to persuade someone. Almost 1,000 views and some pretty awesome comments. Thanks so much! I've decided to continue, though I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to be. Think of it as another Swan Queen adventure! Like I said before, this is my first fic, so bear with me on the punctuation/grammar and what not. Feedback would be great. Flashbacks are still in italics. Anyway…on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, all mistakes are mine

It's not like she didn't have the courage to object. No, Courage was a quality that the mayor definitely did not lack. But, the look on Emma's face stopped her from making any selfish outburst. She looked happy. Happy even without the brunette and that fortified Regina's idea that this was right. Regina knew that if what she felt for the blonde was indeed love, the curse would break and nothing would come of that except heartbreak. She couldn't handle having an already mangled heart shattered once again after Emma learned the truth about her past and refused to put the sheriff through the same. She couldn't take that chance. Emma deserved someone who could make her happy without disappointment and pain.

Throughout the ceremony Regina's attention was torn between counting the rows of seats repeatedly and her son's sad gaze. His maturing face haunted her mind as she thought of what could have been. The family he could have had with her and the blonde woman, but Regina quickly pushed that notion out of her head. This was Emma's day and she wasn't going to muck it up with her self loathing. So, in a mayoral fashion, Regina stood there. She stood and listened as Granny spoke. As August said his vows. As Emma said hers. Trying hard not to imagine the declarations of love being directed towards her. Then came the "I do's." Two words that ripped the brunette's heart with each syllable.

Granny looked at the couple with smile. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

She couldn't watch the kiss. It would just make the whole thing too absolute, too real. But, maybe that's what she needed. To know that even though she wanted the blonde, she couldn't have her- a security measure of sorts, but when she looked up it was over. The kiss had passed quickly and the audience was clapping a smiling. She made it through the wedding.

_Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen_

Today she was getting married. She couldn't help but be nervous; it was her wedding day for god's sake. Red, Marry Margret, and Ashley had finally left her alone since this thing was about to start soon and she was anxious. She was going to walk down the aisle and all eyes would be on her as she professed her love to a man that she was still unsure about. August was by no means a bad guy. He was one of Emma's closest friends after Graham's death. She could talk to him about pretty much anything and she felt comfortable around him. They had spent countless nights at Granny's talking about their misadventures among other things. They had a similar sense of humor and were both content in each other's company. Definite marriage material, but August was no Regina. He would never be. A notion the blonde had to shake out of her head in order to keep her from running out of her dressing room.

Over the past few years, the sheriff had found herself enamored with the testy mayor. She admired the Brunette's dry wit and ability to hold her own in any confrontation. She found that she enjoyed their arguments even when they became pointless quarrels. She love the way the Brunette interacted with their son, how soft Regina could be at times. A definite shift from the cold mask she puts on as "Storybrooke's Mayor." Emma had known she was smitten since that day in the shed (maybe a little before).

_They sat in silence trying their best not to be found by Henry. "You're a really great mom, you know that?" Emma said honestly all while rubbing her newly exposed hands together. "Henry's such a great kid and it's because of you. You are truly amazing Regina." The blonde turned her head to face the mayor. Her brown hair fell right beneath her chin, looking ever so mayoral. It made Emma chuckle internally seeing the usually classy Mayor huddled behind a shelf in a shed, her cheeks slightly red from the fall wind, trying to best Henry in Hide and seek. Sincere green eyes met watering deep brown. Her words had moved Regina and Emma could tell the brunette was not use to showing such emotions because she quickly made to turn away, but the blonde placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and leaned in, her body instantly warming. She tasted delicious, of apples and spice. _

A knock and creaking of a door interrupted the fond memory.

"You look beautiful." Mary Margret practically whispered in awe while approaching the blonde. "Just beautiful."

"Thanks, but save the tears for the ceremony." The blonde teased.

"I can't make any promises." The pixie-like woman said while putting away some of the makeup and things that were scattered about during the wedding preparation process. "I sent Henry to check on Regina and Ruby is putting some final touches on the reception area." The brunette continues as she moved about the room.

Emma's body stiffened at the mention of Regina's name. _Apples and Spice_.

"Emma? Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little tense. Nerves I guess."

Mary Margret approached the sheriff and put consoling hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine. I'll be right there with you up until we reach the alter, then you've got August."

Emma gave a small somber smile "Yeah, I've got August."

_Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen Swan Queen_

This was finally it. She stood at the end of the aisle with Mary Margret on her arm. They walked. They walked. They walked. Then her eyes met Regina's. The brown eyes that were usually filled with such intensity almost looked defeated. Almost. Emma was probably seeing what she wanted to see. Wishful thinking. Hoping that Regina felt the same, but realizing that if she did the brunette would have affirmed it before her wedding day. Before saying yes to August. Emma smiled toward Regina, then at the rest of her bridesmaids.

Everything seemed to rush by. Granny welcoming everyone, the vows, the I do's, The kiss. Aftershave and mouthwash. She had made it through the wedding.

**Author's Note:** Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Sometimes it can be hard finding reasons that swan queen shouldn't be together lol, but let me know what you think. Reviews are encouraged and I'll try to have a new chapter up ASAP. Thanks again you guys!


	2. Small Talk

**Author's Note: **Sorry, sorry, sorry. I wanted to have this up by Tuesday, but alas school work comes first. Anywhoo, I've decided to make this story slightly AU. The curse is still there, and August still knows about it, but there are some details that I've taken the liberty of changing-you'll find out about those later. Things in Italics are still memories/flashbacks. This is my first fic and I'm beta-less so bear with me on my mistakes. Onward!

**Disclaimer**: These characters are not mine

She went back into her dressing room to gather herself. She felt slightly ridiculous for getting so worked up. It was Emma's day. She should be happy. She should be happy that Emma's happy, but she couldn't help that small voice inside her that quietly screamed "this isn't the way it was suppose to go." She pushed that thought down. Far back in the deepest caverns of her mind, so she could be sane at least for the duration of the reception.

The mayor changed from the blue monstrosity that was her bridesmaid's dress, into something she felt was more suitable. It was deep red sleeveless dress, with a bateau neckline that came to her knees. She looked in the full length mirror with approval and headed out the door.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN _

The celebration was in full swing- music blaring throughout the Storybrooke Gardens, dancing, and laughter. It was night now, but the candles that were set up on the tables illuminated the giant tent they were under and the lights decorating the ceiling of the tent were like stars. It was almost perfect. Almost.

She found herself briefly chatting with some of the guests, superficial stuff mostly. How they made such a good couple or how cute her future children would be. She kept up with the shallow talk all while keeping an eye out for a certain brunette. The reception had been going on for a while and still there was no sign of Regina.

August had been talking with Geppetto and Archie most of the night and Emma thought it odd they all seemed to hit it off so well. Especially with Geppetto, considering the age difference. She shouldn't be all that surprised though, August was rather close to Gold. He had told her that if his writing didn't go anywhere that he was thinking about the pawn shop as a sort of back up. It didn't hurt to get in good with the owner.

The blonde was tired of the chatting and started to make her way to one of the back tables that housed a variety of drinks, hoping to find something a bit stronger than punch. As she waded through her joyous guess, Leroy stumbled up to her.

"Congrats on getting tied down." He slurred. He was obviously a little buzzed. His stance wavering.

Emma responded while still heading towards the table. She wasn't in the mood for his drunk ramplings. "Yeah, thanks."

He followed her through the crowed. "Wouldn't of pegged Boothy over there to be your ball and chain."

That made the sheriff stop. "What?"

"You and booth are close," Leroy started to chuckled "But Mayor Mills had you on a leash." He walked away, his laughter only growing as he made whipping sounds. Emma watched him in disbelief. She needed a drink.

When she reached the table, she rummaged through the bottles and containers. Not finding what she was looking for, at least at this particular table, she decided to settle on the punch and hope that someone spiked it. This would at least give her an excuse not to mingle. She hated small talk mostly because she wasn't very good at it. Conversation would go smoothly at first, but would then be invaded by a barrage of awkward silences. She just couldn't bear it.

The blonde grabbed the ladle to pour her punch, but jumped when she heard a crashing sound. She turned and saw a group of people helping Leroy up off of a table he had knocked over. The rolled her eyes and focused back on her drink, but saw she had spilled the punch on the stomach of her dress.

"Shit! God damn it" She hissed as she grabbed a handful of napkins and started furiously rubbing at the stain.

"I see life as a married woman hasn't taught you how to control your language." A deep and familiar voice said from behind her. Emma turned to find Regina in a dress that she could only describe as…Regina. It fit her body in just the right way, meeting every curve.

"Or how to properly use a cup apparently" the brunette said in slight disgust as she looked at the stain on Emma's wedding dress.

The sheriff smiled slightly at the Mayors comment. She was genuinely glad Regina had made it. "I didn't think you'd show. The reception's been going on for a while and you were never one to be late."

Regina took in the blonde's smile. It made her heart skip. It was frustrating how Emma could affect her so effortlessly. "Yes, well…My punctuality was influenced by the horrendous dress." She tried hard not to look at the Sheriff, settling on smoothing out invisible winkles on her dress instead.

"Oh please. The dress wasn't that bad. Plus you make anything look good." Emma said thoughtlessly as she once again tried to pour herself something to drink.

The comment made Regina look up. She stared at the back of Emma's head for moment. At the nape of her neck where loose strands of hair had fallen. Realizing she was staring she finally spoke "well, it is my job as mayor to work with what I'm given, dear." That made Emma chuckle and Regina's heart raced at the sound.

"And you do make one hell of a mayor." Emma said before taking a drink of her punch. She then promptly made a disgusted face and stared at her cup. "This is terrible."

Regina couldn't help but smirk and the sheriff's face. She found the blonde's displeasure oddly endearing. "Perhaps, it was the empty calories you tasted dear."

"Funny." Emma teased sarcastically. Talking with Regina always came so easily. So naturally.

"Emma!" August jogged toward the two women and wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's waist kissing the side of her jaw. Regina stiffened. "Hey babe Mary-" He stopped when he caught sight of Emma's dress. "What did you jump _in_ the punch bowl?"

Emma chuckled somewhat nervously before speaking. "No. This punch just makes better dye then it does a drink." Emma looked at the brunette, who smiled quietly.

August laughed. "Well at least it's good for something. Mary Margret thought we should go ahead and cut the cake."

"Cake is always the answer." Emma joked as August started to lead them toward the cake on table in the center of the festivities.

August regarded Regina with a nod. "Mayor Mills."

She looked at both of them. "Mr. Booth. Ms. Swan, or shall I say Mrs. Booth," It hurt her to say it. "Congratulations. You two make a fine couple."

Small talk.

_SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN _

Flashing lit up the tent as the residents of Storybrooke took their pictures of the newly wed's cutting their cake together. The smiles on their faces were bright and the joy in the air was overwhelming. Regina stood near the back watching. Seeing August and Emma smile for pictures. Watching August, Emma and Henry smile for pictures. She felt a familiar lump in her throat.

A tapping of glass was heard. The commotion quieted and all eyes turned to the source of the sound.

Gold walked out of the crowed and held a wine glass out slightly above his head. "A toast." He said almost too cheerfully "To the Happy couple. May your happiness and love be eternal." When he finished, everyone one clapped while some cheered. Gold nodded towards the couple then turned to face Regina and smirked.


	3. Fun and Games

**Author's Note: **Don't hate me. I've been super busy with exams, Christmas shopping, ect. It's not much, but I'm getting there. Hopefully I'll be updating more often since I'm on break. Flashbacks/memories are still in italics. Thank you all so much for the supportive comments. Keep em' coming! Onward!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine, but all the mistakes are :P

* * *

Life after the summer wedding seemed to go by agonizingly slow for Regina. She didn't see as much of the blonde as she was use to. She told herself it wasn't because she missed Emma per say, rather, the banter and somewhat playful jabs had become a keystone in the mayor's life. No one else in the town was capable of keeping up with her wit and Regina had become accustom to the Blonde's company.

Emma was still the town's sheriff, but between her new marriage and the visiting arrangements she and the mayor had made regarding Henry, there was no need for Emma to constantly visit the Brunette. Without Emma as a daily distraction, Regina's day to day routine consisted of work and making sure Henry stayed out of anything she deemed too juvenile. He was 14 now, with a few close friends and an ever growing need to fit in, so needless to say the mayor wanted to keep her son from hanging around the arcade for hours on end during the summer. She didn't mind Henry visiting the blonde during the week and staying with Emma and August every other weekend like their arrangement stated, but she wasn't too keen on the relationship between August and Mr. Gold. The young man had constantly said the shop keeper was like a father figure for him since he moved to Storybrooke, but Regina didn't want gold anywhere near Henry. That would be something she would have to discuss with Emma.

Summer was a season that was filled with memories the brunette liked to both reminisce and forget about. The apples the mayor and a young Henry would pick. The couple of summers he gave her the cold shoulder because of that damn book. And of course, Emma.

_The summer before the kiss in the shed, Henry had convinced Regina to take him to the Storybrooke arcade for his 13__th__ birthday. She was hesitant, but she had felt in no position to decline him considering he had begun to see her as a mother again, rather than an evil queen. It was early August, so the children were still out of school, making the arcade a pretty hectic party destination, but she agreed nevertheless. _

_When they got to the arcade Henry was like a kid in a candy store, bouncing from one game to another. Regina tried to keep up, but found it difficult trying to wade through the sea of children. She finally caught up with him on a ski ball machine. She could tell he was having trouble because of the frustrated expression on his face._

"_You gotta loosen your wrist kid." They heard a voice say behind them._

_Henry turned around with the biggest smile on his face "EMMA! You made it." He ran to the blonde and wrapped her in a hug. Regina couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. She thought it would just be her and Henry enjoying his birthday, but here was Emma, in all her leather clad glory. _

_The blonde chuckled as she hugged the boy "I told ya I would kid, now get back over there before one of these kids steals your turn." She followed Henry back to his spot at the ski ball machine._

"_Ms. Swan, I wasn't aware you worked here." Regina said with a raised eyebrow._

"_Very funny Regina." The blonde had started to help Henry with ski ball, trying to help him get that coveted 100pt void. "You're too stiff. You just gotta let the ball roll off your fingers. See." She made the 100pt effortlessly. _

"_Whoa. Let me try." Henry took a ball and focused then rolled the ball using Emma's technique and rolled a 50 pointer._

"_Not bad." The blonde said ruffling his hair. _

_Regina watched the exchange. How Henry took Emma's advice so easily. It was just a game, but it was something the two shared. Regina had never been to an arcade. There was nothing like this in the enchanted forest and she found no need to visit one until today. She couldn't give Henry tips on something he liked, so she had to stay on the sidelines. "Good job Henry." She smiled at him and to her surprise, he smiled back. So did Emma. _

"_Hey mom, can we ride the go carts?"_

"Madame Mayor, You have a call." A voice from the brunette's desk phone startled her from her thoughts. It was her secretary, Carol.

It annoyed Regina when people left out key information. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "A call from…."

"Ms. Swan…Booth…Swan booth….booth swa- the sheriff. The sheriff is on the line."

"Send her through." There was a click and then silence. "Ms. Swan, this is hardly a good time. I'm extremely busy." It wasn't a complete lie. With summer drawing to a close, Regina had a lot of paperwork.

"Hello to you to."

Regina rolled her eye. "What can I do for you Ms. Swan?"

"Well I was just thinking-"

"Congratulations."

"I was just thinking that Henry's birthday is coming up" Emma repeated fully.

"It is."

"And I wanted to know if you had anything in mind for what we should do."

It was funny that now Emma was automatically included in anything that regarded Henry and these days, Regina didn't mind. "No, I haven't been able to give it too much thought. Perhaps a traditional Party and he can invite a few of his friends."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Decorations? Cause I'm thinkin a comic book theme." Emma sounded a little over excited.

"We'll see."

"I could bake the cake?"

"God no." Regina said quickly. "I will not have you burning down my house on our son's 15th birthday." She didn't realized she said our, but Emma did.

"You've gotta point. You've always been the better cook." Emma chuckled

There was silence between them for a few seconds as Regina took in the compliment. "Well, Ms. Swan, if there isn't anything else…"

"Yeah. Busy. Right. We can hammer out the details later. I'll talk to you later."

"Goodbye Ms. Swan."

Dial tone

Regina rested her head back on her chair, looking up to at the ceiling and feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"_Fine, but just be careful on those things. Ms. Swan may love living recklessly, but that doesn't mean she can carelessly risk your safety on some shifty carnival vehicle."_

"_Regina, they're just go-carts. If you're so worried, why not ride with us?"_

"_Oh yeah mom! That would be awesome!" Henry shouted with joy._

"_I don't-"_

"_Pleeeeeeeease mom. Pleeeeeeease"_

"_Yeah, Pleeeeeeese Regina" Emma echoed._

_Regina rolled he eyes at Emma's over dramatic puppy dog face and glanced over at Henry. She couldn't decline driving go-carts with her son. It allowed her entrance into his world. Another step toward mending their broken relationship. "Ok."_

"_Yes." Henry shouted and he made his was towards the go-cart track._

_Emma could see the slight hesitance on Regina's face when they made it to the go-cart line. "It's just like driving a car. Right is gas and left is break."_

"_Thank you for that mini driving lesson, dear." Regina said coolly, but it did help calm her a bit. _

_When they finally sat in their assigned go-carts and the light turned green, the three of them took off. Any uncertainty that the mayor harbored had dissipated as she excitedly passed her son and caught up with Emma. The blonde looked over with a surprised look as though she didn't expect any true competition. For the remainder of the race it was neck in neck between the Sheriff and Mayor, but the brunette passed the finished line first. _

"_There's no way that was your first time on the go-carts" Emma said in disbelief. She had always taken pride in her race car abilities. _

"_Is it truly that surprising? You did run into the Storybrooke sign. Your lack of driving ability was bound to leak into other facets of your life, dear."_

_Henry giggled at the jab. _

"_Oh, so you're taking her side huh kid." Emma said playfully._

_Regina gave a smile_

_Henry just smiled "She's the one with the tokens."_

Regina lifted her head off of the chair. She had a lot of paper work to do.


	4. Distance

**Author's note: **Woop! Another update! Not as soon as I wanted but it's been pretty hectic with my birthday, Christmas, and my parents anniversary all being right by each other. Think of this as a belated holiday present. Italics are flashbacks/memories and reviews are still very much appreciated. Onward!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine

She kind of felt bad for using Henry's birthday as an excuse to talk to Regina, but Emma needed to have some sort of contact with the ornery mayor and she made a point to do so on her lunch break. She hadn't talked to the brunette very often since the wedding and that was a very much unwelcomed change in their relationship. She felt as though she was going through withdrawals. Regina had been a constant excitement of sorts. Their often pointless arguments kept the sheriff on her toes on days where her only adrenaline rush was climbing up a tree to save a cat.

Indeed, her time without interaction with Regina hadn't been this extensive since the weeks following that fateful day in the shed almost two years ago. After the kiss Regina had avoided the blonde for the most part. Calls went unanswered and they if had ever run into each other at "Granny's," Regina was sure to make it brief. Emma had felt the need to salvage any part of her and Regina's relationship that she could and even resorted to sending messages through Henry in order to communicate with the mayor. She had kicked herself for bringing their son into their mess then and chastised herself for using him as an excuse now. She tried to convince herself that it wasn't a "full on" excuse. Henry's birthday was August fifth and today was the last day of July, but she knew better.

After her call with Regina, the blonde got up from her sheriff's desk and ran her fingers through her hair with exhaustion. It was only about 1 in the afternoon, but with it being such a slow day, she had drifted to sleep on more than one occasion.

She carelessly tidied up some loose papers on her desk before looking at the wall clock and heading out the door. Today Emma was supposed to have lunch with August. She constantly told him that going out to lunch proved to be slightly difficult considering she was the only member of the Storybrooke law enforcement, but he always gave the same reply. "Hire a deputy," to which she would always make note of then forget. He so wanted to make going out to lunch during the week their "thing." Emma could care less, not that she didn't enjoy having lunch with her husband. Their conversation was relatively smooth, no awkward silences, they joked around and enjoyed each other's company, but as long as she got something to eat she was fine.

When she finally reached "Granny's" she could tell it was slightly crowded, but that was to be expected on a Monday afternoon. Emma craned her neck in order to find where August was sitting, but with no luck. She looked at the time on her phone. 1:20. She was supposed to meet August here at 1:15. She walked in between tables and finally found a booth and took a seat.

"Hey Em, your usual?" Ruby stood by the table with a chipper smile on her face.

"Unless you've got an Advil." Emma said only half jokingly. The noise filling the diner was getting to her a little.

Ruby gave a concerned look then sat down on the other side of Emma. "Rough day, huh?"

Emma gave a lazy smile "If you call hours of paper football rough, then yeah."

Ruby chuckled. "Well at least people aren't getting murdered all over the place." Emma smiled.

"Chit chat on your own time Ruby! We've got customers." Came a yell from the back. Granny was helping out in the kitchen. With all of the hungry townspeople swarming the diner, they needed all the help they could get back there.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I better go. Just call when you're ready to order."

"Thanks Rubs."

15 minutes had passed and it was 1:35. The pawn shop, where August worked, wasn't that far from the dinner and it made Emma worry a little that he was so late. As if on cue, the bell on the door rang and August walks into the Diner. He spots Emma and approaches with a hesitant smile.

"Sorry, I'm late. Gold was showing me how he organizes the financial records for the shop and it took way longer than I thought it would." He bends down to kiss the blonde on her cheek and sits across from her.

She smiles at the peck. He was truly a sweet guy. "It's fine. I still can't believe out of everyone in Storybrooke, Gold trusts you to run the pawn shop." She says it with a smirk.

August feigns astonishment. "Why Mrs. Booth, are you saying I'm not trustworthy."

"All I'm saying is I wouldn't trust some guy who carries around a type writer when computers are readily available."

That gets them both laughing and Emma almost forgets she has a headache. As expected, the rest of lunch went well. Emma and August had always seemed to mesh well, even on their first date.

_About a year and a half ago, Emma found herself a "Granny's" one night. The diner was relatively empty considering it was near closing time, but the Blonde enjoyed the silence that was only interrupted by the occasional ring of the bell. As she was reading her newspaper Ruby brought her another cup of hot chocolate._

"_Oh, I didn't order-" _

"_I know, it's from Mr. Mysterious over there." Ruby said with a raised eyebrow as she gestured towards where August was sitting at the bar. Ruby had been the only person she told about the incident in the shed. Mary Margret was one of Emma's best friends, but she couldn't help but fear the disapproval she might get from the pixie haired woman for kissing someone who had previously tried to run the blonde out of town. She settled on only informing Ruby since she seemed more experienced and open minded when it came to "relations." The red streaked girl had told Emma that it was best for her to move on instead of pinning after a woman that seemingly had no interest, so when August drifted into town, Ruby was ready to play match maker. _

_Ruby set the steaming cup of chocolaty liquid on Emma's table and walked away after giving her a wink. The Blonde just rolled her eyes and continued to read her newspaper leaving the mug untouched. _

_She found herself particularly engrossed in a comic strip when she heard a chair scrape across the floor. She looked up to find August sitting across from her giving an entertained look._

_Emma glanced left and right. "Uh, can I help you?"_

"_Well usually when people get hot chocolate sent to their table, they drink it."_

"_Well usually when a stranger offers me something to eat or drink, I'm a bit wary."_

"_Touché, but technically we're not strangers." Technically August was right. They had met before. The first time, Emma had confronted him about why he was in Storybrooke. Since then they've had several run ins. "More like acquaintances."_

"_The more you talk, the creepier you sound, you know that?" _

_That made August laugh. "Ok, how about this: we talk till you finish your cocoa. You can ask me whatever you want and when you're done, we can part ways?"_

_It did sound beneficial. Regina had on more than one occasion asked her to find out more about this stranger and if Emma was honest with herself, she wanted to know a bit too. "Deal. First question: what's in the box?"_

_August lifted the heavy case that was buy his feet and placed it on the table carefully and opened it. "I'm a writer."_

"_Are you Amish or something?"_

_They both laughed. _

After they finished lunch they kissed goodbye and made their way back to their respective workplaces. Emma entered the police station at plopped down at her desk. She was in the process of making another paper football when her cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and say "Regina" in big letters.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Swan." _Booth_, Regina had to remind herself. Old habits die hard. "I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time."

Emma glanced down at her half done paper football. "You're fine."

"I wanted to let you know that if you're not busy during your lunch hour tomorrow, we can discuss what we're going to do for Henry's birthday."

A smile stretched across the blondes face. "That sounds great."

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Swan"

"See you tomorrow Regina."


	5. finally conversation

**Author's Note:** Another update (First one of the New Year, YAY 2013) and it's a little longer than what I normally do! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter in particular, but I want to say thank you to everyone who reads and msSchneeheide thanks for the birthday/Christmas/New Year wishes. You guys know the deal, italics are flashbacks/memories and I love reviews. Onward!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine

The blonde paced back and forth. She was excited. Today was only Tuesday (nothing special), but today was the day she would meet up with Regina and Emma was a bit nervous. Today would be the first time they had a full face to face conversation since her wedding reception almost three months ago.

She looked up at the clock. 12:30. only a half hour to her lunch break. She took a seat at her desk hoping that finishing some forgotten paper work would pass the time, when the picture on her desk caught her eye. It was of her and August. She smiled.

_They had been dating and calling themselves a couple for a while, but it was still relatively early in their relationship. On this occasion, in particular, they had gone out on a double date with Ruby and her then hot flame, Gus. The four decided on "Monstro Lanes," Storybrooke's local bowling alley. August had been the most excited out of the group, eager to show his self proclaimed 'skills' to everyone. _

_When it was time to play, it was obvious that August had either been exaggerating about his skills or was extremely rusty. He wasn't terrible, but He and Emma were losing by more than a little._

_It was August's turn to go. He held the ball up just below his chin with a focused look on his face. He took a breath and went for it. His form was almost perfect, except for the fact that he took a step too far and his foot made contact with the waxed floor. August hit the floor as the ball went down the lane. Emma, vacillating between genuine concern and laughter, got up to help her boyfriend who was struggling to pick himself up. As August tried again to lift himself up on the slippery floor, he heard the crash of the pins. Everyone watched. _

"_You got a strike!" Emma yelled with a giant smile on her face. She turned to August who was also grinning like crazy. She finally helped him up while ruby snapped a picture._

There they were frozen in time, Emma reaching down to help August off the floor, both laughing excitedly. It made her smile. It also reminded her that she had to call her husband.

The phone rang a few times. "Hey babe," she heard August say over the phone, "what's up?"

"I'm gonna have to cancel lunch today. I'm meeting up with Regina to talk about what we're gonna do for Henry's birthday this Saturday."

"His birthday is coming up isn't it? He's turning 15, right? Geez, he's growin up. Hey, well after you talk to Regina, come by the shop. There's a telescope that I think he'd be pretty into."

"I think he'd like that. Plus, it's something Regina would let him keep."

"It's a pretty responsible gift if I do say so myself." August chuckled.

"Well, did Mr. Responsible finally change that tire on his motorcycle?"

"I…uh."

"Didn't think so." Emma said with a smirk. "I gotta run. Talk to you later."

"Alright. See ya after lunch."

Emma looked up at the clock. Just enough time to get to Granny's before her meeting with the mayor.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QEEN

When she got to Granny's she grabbed a stool at the bar.

Ruby looked up from the glass she was cleaning. "Hey Em, the usual?"

"Yeah and can you also add a salad and apple turnover?"

"Sure. That almost sounds like the mayor's usual order." The Red streaked girl said absentmindedly while she was writing down the order.

Emma was silent.

Ruby's head snapped up knowingly. "Ohmygod," she leaned in "are you having lunch with Regina?" She whispered.

"It's not like that. We're just talking about Henry's birthday."

Ruby lifted both of her eyebrows.

"Nothing else."

"If you say so." And with that Ruby walked off.

About ten minutes later Ruby came back with Emma's order.

"Enjoy your lunch Em." She said with a smirk

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks Rubs."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QEEN

Regina had a lot of work that needed to be completed. Forms needed to be filled, papers needed to be filed, and documents needed to be read and signed. Today was a hectic day and when she was in her "focused" mode, no one dared to pester her, so when she heard her assistant carol over her desk phone she was bewildered and agitated.

"M-MM-Mayor Mills?"

"What could possibly be so important that you would find the need to interrupt my work?" The Brunette hissed.

"The Sherriff is here to see you."

Regina's mouth went dry for a second. She had honestly forgotten about her meeting with the blonde today. She straightened imaginary wrinkles out of her tucked in white collar shirt and slacks.

"Mayor Mills? Should I tell her you're busy or-"

"No," Regina interrupted, "Send Ms. Swan in."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina ran her hand through her hair a couple of times for good measure. "Professionalism" she told herself.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened.

Emma poked her head through the door way and smiled. Regina is the epitome of class. Her hair is perfectly fluffed and make up is done to perfection.

The brunette returned the grin in a mayoral fashion. "Ms. Swan," Regina said trying to control her heart rate, "Nice of you to join me."

Emma entered the office and closed the door. "Nice of you to invite me." She took a seat on the other side of Regina's desk and held up the bag in her hand. "I come barring food."

Regina took a seat and looked at the bag with a hint of disgust. "Ms. Swan, do you honestly think I'm going to spend my lunch hour consuming cholesterol ridden diner food?"

"I don't. That's why," Emma takes a container out of the bag and opens it "I got you a salad."

Regina looked down at the salad, then at Emma, a little taken aback that the blonde would even stop to consider what she would want.

"Come on. You've got to be hungry. Just a little bit." The blonde urged.

"Fine." Regina took the container out of the blonde's hands.

Emma gave a slight smile and pulled out her grilled cheese sandwich. "So, what kind of party are we thinking?"

Regina tried her best to ignore the upturn of the blonde's lips. "Nothing too extravagant. The last thing we need is a spoiled 15 year old parading around town with god knows what latest gadget, only to be bored with it by the time Christmas rolls around." The brunette was picking through her salad with a fork, pushing aside the lettuce she deemed dated. "We'll have the party at my house and we can decorate with your beloved superhero characters."

"Yeah, he doesn't need anything super flashy. Maybe a day at the arcade with his friends and," Emma mumbles between bites of her sandwich, "there's this telescope at the pawn shop that I was gonna take a look at this afternoon."

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear, it's unbecoming."

Emma rolled her eyes. She would never admit it out loud, but she enjoyed their repartee.

"Hmmm. A telescope does sound nice for him. The arcade I'll have to consideration, but I was also thinking of cake and ice cream."

Emma feigned astonishment "Cake and Ice Cream? Regina, do you know what kind of harm that could do to a growing child's body. For shame." Emma put her hand to her chest dramatically.

"Really Ms. Swan, resorting to imitation?"

"It just caught me my surprise is all. It's not every day that Regina Mills allows such indulgences."

"Why Ms. Swan, you make me sound like some evil entity."

It's said with sarcasm, but Emma swears she sees just a hint of hurt in the Mayor's face. Just for a second, and then it's gone. Hidden behind a playful and somewhat false smirk.

"Not evil. Never evil. Just, misunderstood. They don't understand the meaning behind your actions."

That hits home for Regina, more than the blonde knows. The Mayor's heart beats faster again as she stares at the sheriff. She gets that same feeling she got when Emma complimented her in the shed. The Brunette's reverie is interrupted by Emma's rather obnoxious ring tone.

The blonde moths an apology to Regina before answering the phone.

"Sheriff swan….calm down…ok…again? Right… Right… I'll be on my way." Emma hung up the phone.

"Anything I should be worried about?" Regina asked interested.

"Another familial violence call regarding the Lions brothers." She was now gathering her trash to throw away. "Apparently Jeremy and James go into it again and James' son called me in to break it up."

"Sounds…eventful."

"If it's anything like last time, it's gonna take all damn day to calm those two down and with my luck I won't be able to make it to the shop."

"I could go." It had slipped out of Regina's mouth before she could really think about what she was saying. She would half to deal with Gold and August. Joy.

"Really. That would be great." Emma stood to get ready to leave. "August will be able to point it out to you. Oh, before I forget." The blonde takes out a box from the Granny's bag. She hands it to Regina. "I thought you might like it."

Regina opens the box and finds the apple turnover. She stares at it for a moment in slight disbelief. "Thank you." She says quietly.

"No problem." Emma beams at being able to surprise the mayor. "I'll see ya later." And with that Emma exits the Mayor's office.

**Authors Note 2: **If you didn't catch it, the Lions brothers referred to the lion king. "Jeremy" as in Jeremy Irons (who played scar) and "James" as in James Earl Jones (who played mufasa).


	6. Seeing You

**Author's Note:** That episode last week just about killed me *cue sniffles.* School is about to start back up so updates may be further apart, but I'll still try to get one out once a week. This is my first time writing intimate stuff so bare with me. I was also gonna split this into two chapters, but decided to make it one big one in celebration of OUAT tonight. Anywhoo, you guys know the drill: italics are flashbacks/Memories and reviews make me smile. Happy Sunday Onceday Everybody and thanks for reading! Onward!

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, but we are moving into some "I took the liberty of…" territory.

The apple turnover had been ok. Not as good as her own recipe, but the notion that Emma had been thoughtful enough to get it for her made the pastry all the more sweet.

After Regina's conversation with the Sheriff, she decided to tuck her papers away for tomorrow. She didn't trust any of her ignorant employees to properly complete her work and she knew after this visit to the pawn shop she would be in no mood to finish the job today. August was never a serious problem for the mayor, just a pesky annoyance. Like a mosquito. Her tolerance for Gold, however, was much more strained. The brunette loathed the shop keeper, so much so that she almost regretted offering to go to the shop. The feeling of agitation was already making itself known as she walked out of her office.

The bell sounded just above the door as Regina entered the Pawn shop. She looked around at all the knickknacks hanging on the walls and sitting on shelves. Musical instruments and figurines were plentiful, but the telescope was nowhere to be found. Neither were the merchants as a matter of fact.

"Mr. Booth?" She called out in a slight hiss, already annoyed that the shop keeper wasn't at the front of the store keeping the shop. "Gold?" She seethed.

She walked towards an elaborate curtain that separated the front and main part of the shop from the back, which she guessed was Gold's personal office. As she approached she could her muffled voices.

She heard August "It's the first of the month Gold. I need the envelope and the-"

"I'm quite aware of what you need Mr. Booth," she heard an accented voice interrupt, "but as I told you before I will not have everything until this weekend. These things take time."

"Time isn't something I can afford to mess around with." August said with a mixture of exasperation and unease.

Gold calmly replied "Well I guess, Mr. Booth, in the meantime you should tame your unorthodox behavior."

There was a pause in conversation and Regina took that moment to push the curtain aside and make herself known. She stepped in the back room watching the two with cold eyes.

"Ah, Mayor Mills. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gold smiled falsely in her direction. August was apparently still thinking about the conversation he just had with the older man. His eyes were closed while his middle finger and thumb massaged right above his eyebrows.

Regina replied coolly "The fact neither you, nor your employee were in the front of the shop."

Gold narrowed his eyes slightly "Extended lunch break."

"Yes, well I'm looking for something. A gift for my son. Ms. Swan tells me there was a telescope." She directs it towards August and that snaps him out of his stupor. How the sheriff fell for the dazed and scruffy man Regina would never know.

"Yeah, I uh…" He looks around the small room. "Here." He walks towards a desk and stoops down to retrieve a long box. Opening it towards Regina he responds "I think he'd like it."

It was a silver telescope that shined brightly. It looked to be about chest height if it were to be placed on the stand. "This is rather impressive. How much?"

"For you dearie," Gold interjected "It's on the house."

"What's the catch?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Gold feigned innocent ignorance.

"You never give anything away without a price." Regina sneers. August watches the exchange between the two.

"Then who's to say you haven't already paid?" Gold always found a way to hide things in riddles and seemingly incoherent sentences. Regina hated that and Gold knew it. The two stared at one another with unwavering gazes, each harboring and nurturing their own personal hatred towards their target.

At that point August spoke up. "How bout I wrap this for you?"

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Emma finally made it back to her apartment. It was almost ten o'clock and she was exhausted. It took here nearly three hours to settle the dispute between the Lions brothers and then another two hours to finish her paper work back at the station. After she was done there she decided to grab dinner at _Granny's because in all honesty she didn't have the energy or the skill to make it herself. _

_The blonde was thoroughly enjoying a cheese burger at the bar in Granny's when Ruby approached her with a sly smile._

"_Two trips to the dinner in one day. What would Regina say?" The waitress giggled as she went to take other orders._

_Emma just rolled her eyes. Ever since she told the waitress about that day in the shed, Ruby would tease her about it. Even after the wedding, the playful comments persisted. The sheriff didn't mind though. They were close enough as friends to poke fun at each other. Ruby would tease her about Regina while she often brought up jack, a pimpled faced teen that drooled over the waitress every chance he got. _

Emma laughed to herself as she unlocked the door to her apartment. When she entered she quickly plopped onto the couch. It felt good to relax. The TV was already switched on a movie that was being neglected.

She found herself trying to figure out why the girl on the TV would venture out into the woods by herself when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, you ok? Long time no see" she heard August say.

She rested her head on the back of the couch to look up at him. "Sorry I didn't show at the shop today. There was a Semi emergency on the other side of town, then a crap ton of paper work I had to do." She groaned.

August came around the couch and sat in the space next to her. "Sounds like a pretty tough day." He says with a smirk.

Emma's head still rested on the back of the couch with her eyes closed. "Yep."

"Well," he moved closer to the blonde "I could…" He kissed her neck once "help you get rid of some of that stress."

The sheriff lifted her head and looked at her husband with amusement, but before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. Their mouths clashed briefly, his stubble lightly grazing her face, before he moved down to her neck. August pushed her jacket off of her shoulders while starting to climb on top of her.

Her jacket was just completely off when she her cell phone ring. She moved to answer it.

"Can't it wait?" He said between the kisses on her upper chess.

"No." she smiles and lightly pushes August off of her. "What if it's an emergency?" She looks down at the screen of her phone and stares.

August looks at her worried "What? Is it an emergency?"

"No…It's-"

"Not anything urgent and can wait." He starts to kiss her jaw.

"Its Regina." She once again pushes him off and gets up. "Hello?" she asks as she walks down the hall to the bedroom.

"And I'm August." August says before lying on the couch and flipping the channel.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Ms. Swan. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time seeing as it is rather late."

Emma closes the door behind her and sits on the bed "No, you're fine. I actually got in not too long ago." It's not lost on the Sheriff how silky Regina's voice is, even smoother than usual now that it's laced with a hint of exhaustion.

"If it's more convenient, I can call after you've changed out of your work clothes." Regina slight shivered at the thought of the Sheriff out of her clothes and berated herself for it.

"No." Emma said a bit too quickly "You're not an inconvenience."

The brunette clears her throat "Well. I have the telescope you were taking about. It's wrapped and everything, but I wanted to know if you could get Mr. Booth to take Henry and his friends to the arcade on Saturday while you and I get the house ready for the party."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that. What time do you want him out by?"

"Noon should be fine. That way he can take Henry and his friends to lunch as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma smiles. There was a long silence.

"Well then. I'll let you get to your nightly routine. See you Saturday Ms. Swan."

"Saturday." The blonde confirmed "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Ms. Swan."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Finally it was Friday. Wednesday and Thursday had brought the usual. Nothing. Both days the blonde sat at her desk avoiding yet another pile of paperwork and instead, honed in on her paper football skills. Both days her phone remained silent, free of any calls asking for help or reporting mischief.

Today was Friday and today she would go to the store with Mary Margret and look for decorations for Henry. She knew she was a little too excited, but frankly she didn't care. She knew Henry would love not only the super hero theme, but the surprise party itself, a luxury the blonde never had as a kid.

She met Mary Margret and Storybrooke's local party store.

"Ok, so what exactly are we looking for?" the pixie haired woman asked as she walked with Emma down the aisles.

"Superhero stuff." The blonde simply replied.

"What kind of superhero stuff?"

"I don't know. Balloons, streamers, plates, hats, napkins. Anything really." Emma looked like a kid in a candy store picking up everything and anything she was interested in.

"Oookay." Mary Margret searched the shelves as she walked, still not sure what it was she was looking for. "What about this?" She held up a bag of Captain Planet Yo-Yos.

Emma shook her head and laughed. "Real superheroes."

"Captain Planet's real. He saves the world and everything."

"Yeah, from litter." Emma grabs a batman remote controlled car "Now he's a superhero."

"More like a vigilante."

"That protects people from danger."

"Pollution's dangerous." Mary Margret grumbles as she goes to put back the yo-yos.

Emma just rolls her eyes and walks ahead. When she turns the corner what she sees stops her.

Regina is in one of her pencil skirt suits reaching with all her might to something on the top shelf. She stands on the tips of her toes in her heels forcing her calves to flex and Emma can make out every muscle. Her eyes move up the mayors legs and to the skirt that fits snuggly around the brunettes thighs and-

"Damn it." Regina's profanity brings the blonde out of her trance. The mayor had knocked some toy down as she was reaching. She bends down to pick it up and Emma's mouth goes dry. When the mayor puts the toy back she tries to reach again.

Emma walks down the aisle toward Regina. "Wow, swearing at toys. That's a new low. Even for you." She teases.

Regina looks that the blonde trying her best not to stare at that lopsided grin she's come to be so fond of. "Yes, well I don't seem to understand why they would put a toy so high up in the first place." She said the last bit intentionally loud so the employee passing by was aware of her state of annoyance.

"Here, let me." Emma reached up and grabbed the remote controlled helicopter rather effortlessly with the few inches she had on Regina.

"I don't think I ask for your help Ms. Swan." The brunette raised a perfectly sculpted brow.

Emma's smile only got bigger. "You're welcome."

Regina just took the helicopter from Emma and placed it in her cart. "I'll see you Saturday Ms. Swan."

Emma watched as she walked away, almost sure that she was swinging her hips more than usual. She tried her best to shake that thought out of her mind. "You're married and she's not interested Swan." She berated herself.

Mary Margret ran up to her and held up and Aquaman Frisbee. "What about this. He's a superhero."

"Barely." Emma said with amusement.

"He can take to animals."

"He can talk to fish. If there is some attack on a city, what are the fish gonna do?"

Mary Margret stares at her and then goes to put the toy back.


	7. Everything is Fine

**Author's Note:** It's been a while. I'm sorry, but I have to put school work before writing and lately college has been hectic. I appreciate those who will keep reading. Hang in there, I promise I won't abandon this fic. You guys know the drill, Italics are memories/flashbacks and I've taken liberties with some of the story. Onward!

**AN 2**: What about that episode huh?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters.

Today was the day and Emma made it a point to wake up early. She wasn't too thrilled about getting up at 9am on a Saturday, but it was Henry's birthday and she wanted to have everything she needed before she headed to Regina's house. Regina's house. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Probably due to the fact that she hadn't been over Regina's since before her wedding 3 months ago. Of course the blonde had been over to pick up Henry when he wanted to come over, but she never went further than the driveway, keeping safe in the confines of her bug until Henry ran out the house.

She leaned over to nudge August, who was still fast asleep. He didn't move an inch. She pushed him again and he groaned.

Emma started to get slightly annoyed. Partly because August was so difficult to get up and partly because she wished she could go back to sleep herself. "You're taking Henry to the arcade today."

She didn't get a response, so she hit him a little harder this time. "August."

"That's not till noon." He mumbled before pulling the covers tighter around him.

"I know that. I'm going past Mary Margret's and I'll be back here around 11 so we can head to Regina's house, so be ready." There was only silence. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ok. Yes. I'll be up by the time you get back." He said grumpily.

She dressed herself in skinny dark blue jeans and a red button up shirt, cuffing the sleeves at the elbow. She slipped on her usual almost-knee-high boots and spent some extra time on her hair in order to get her loose curls to fall just right. Satisfied with herself she headed out the door.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Wow 10am and you actually made it over here." Mary Margret beamed as she opened the door. She knew that since Emma had to wake up early during the week, the blonde used the weekend for relaxation, that is, until she gets a call about a lost dog. She really should get a deputy.

Emma smiled back as she walked into the apartment "Very funny."

"The cake's almost finished. After it cools, I can decorate it." The Brunette said practically skipping back into the kitchen. She was so happy when Emma asked her to bake Henry's birthday cake. Ever since the wedding, they didn't hang out like they use to and it was nice to know the blonde still needed her in some way.

"Awesome." She hesitated for a moment "Hey, do you think I look ok?" Emma Swan had never been one to care a whole bunch about her appearance, let alone what other's thought of her, but there was something about the idea of being around Regina all day that made her want to look her best.

"Oh, Emma you look gorgeous. I wasn't going to say anything, but your hair looks nicer than usual." Said over her shoulder as she was gathering everything she needed for decorating.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Uh, thanks?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that." The brunette was looking at her this time. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh- well- um, I just wanted to look nice for Henry's birthday." It was an excuse and she knew it.

"Well I'm sure both Henry and August will find you beautiful."

Emma furrowed her brow and looked away from the "Yeah."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

She had stayed over Mary Margret's house longer than she had planned. It was 11:45am when she finally left, cake in hand. Regina was such a stickler about time and she only had 15 minutes to make it back to her apartment, pick up August and all the party supplies, and make it to Regina's house.

When she opened the door to her apartment, she didn't hear any movement. That was odd. Maybe August went to Gold's shop for another birthday gift. Hopefully he'd be back soon. Emma walked down the hall to her room to get all the stuff she bought at the party store the other day. When she opened the door, her blood started to boil. There was August, in his all of his boxer clad glory, still asleep.

Emma stalked over to the bed and yanked the pillow from under his head and hit him with it.

"Emma, what the hell!?" August gasped, slightly shocked.

"It's 11:55." She hit him with the pillow again.

"Yeah, so?"

….

It finally dawned on him. "Crap!" He jumped out of bed and rummaged through the dresser for his clothes.

Emma just grabbed the plastic bags full of party stuff and headed to the car.

10 minutes later August was sliding into the passenger's side of the bug. "Look, Em, I'm sorry I over slept."

"It's fine." Was all she said before pulling out of the drive way.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

Where was Emma Swan? Regina didn't want to admit to herself that she had been a bit anxious since she woke up, but now the Blonde was definitely on her mind. Was Emma being purposely late just to mess with her? Had something happened? She was in the middle of passing her living room when Henry startled her.  
"Mom, will you stop? I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Regina snapped her head towards her son who was standing in the doorway. "How did you know she was coming over?"

"Because you always get all fidgety when you're thinking about her. You really have to learn to play it cool mom." Henry gave a slight smile.

"Excuse m-" she was interrupted by the doorbell.

Henry jogged to the front door. "Emma!" He shouted happily. The sound of that name coming out of his mouth had filled her heart with jealously at one time. Now the only thing she felt was- was that excitement?

Regina could hear murmuring in the foyer. She straightened out invisible wrinkles on her form fitting dress before heading towards the sound of conversation. "Oh I can play it cool."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"You ready to go kid?" August asked Ruffling Henry's hair.

Henry's eyes were filled with curiosity "Yeah, where are we going?"

August gave a light chuckle. "Now it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you know would it?"

"Was part of your surprise demolishing the value of punctuality? Because if it was, you definitely succeeded." A cool voice said as the sound of heels clicking became more prominent.

Emma rolled her eyes "we're only like 10 minutes late Regina." She turned from Henry and her husband to look at the brunette and her mouth went dry. Regina was in a form fitting blue dress that accentuated every perfect curve of her body. Her heels made it so her calves flexed with every step. Green eyes met brown and Emma saw the cold mask Regina had on crack just a little, her chest rising higher as if she had taken a deep breath.

August took this time to interrupt the two women. "It's my fault Regina. I over slept and-"

"There's this nifty device that will keep you from doing that." The mayor quipped, quickly fixing her mask back into place and tilting her head in a rather patronizing manner.

"Well, I'm ready to go. August?" Henry chimed in, practically pulling the man out the door.

August followed the boy to the bug after placing a kiss on Emma's lips. "See ya in a few hours."

The blonde gave a slight smile and waited for the front door to close before looking back at Regina. "I'm sorry we were late."

The kiss she had just witnessed made her throat burn and her chest heavy. The normalcy that she saw in the goodbye gesture reminded her of the place she had in the blonde's life now. "It's fine." The cake Emma was holding caught her eye. She grimaced. "You didn't bake that did you?"

Emma gave a light chuckle. It was true that her cooking wasn't the best "No, I asked Mary Margret to –" she stopped and berated herself for bringing up the school teacher.

"Ms. Swan, I will NOT be serving a cake that some school teacher made, to my son."

"It's not a big deal Regina. She's not some strange woman, she was my roommate." The women started towards the kitchen.

"Exactly. Your **Ex** roommate. She could be holding a grudge that you left her alone in that hovel she calls an apartment."

Emma laughed, picturing an evil Mary Margret poisoning a birthday cake. "Don't worry. If the cake's poisoned, I promise I'll save you." She placed the cake on the kitchen counter.

Regina watched her dumbstruck at what the blonde had just said. She cleared her throat. "Well, Ms. Swan, Now that you're here we can start setting up."

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

They spent the next couple of hours setting up for the birthday party. Bickering every now and then over the color of the balloons and what games, if any, they should set up in the back yard.

"Flag football." Emma argued.

"I will not have Henry and his friends dirtying up my house after rolling around outside."

"No kid wants to spend an entire birthday party inside. It's either football or they'll find something shiny and expensive to play with in the house."

Regina thought about that for a minute. "Fine. The football is in the shed." Regina trailed of, fiddling with the sting of a balloon she was tying to a chair.

Emma stared at her for a moment.

_She settled for inside a small shed where she kept her gardening tools_ .

She shook of the memory and walked to the shed. She looked around the small structure trying to find the football and her eyes land on the small shelf.

_It made Emma chuckle internally seeing the usually classy Mayor huddled behind a shelf in a shed, her cheeks slightly red from the fall wind, trying to best Henry in Hide and seek._

Emma slid her hands across the top of the shelf, lost in that fateful day.

_The blonde placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and leaned in, her body instantly warming. _

"Ms. Swan. Really, how long does it take you to find a football?" Regina states as she enters the shed, but pauses when she sees the blonde caressing the wooden piece of furniture.

_She tasted delicious…_

Emma looks at her with a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and longing. However, she quickly buries her emotions when she spies the football on the floor behind the shelf. She picks it up. "Found it." Is all she said before walking out of the shed.

SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN

"Why do I have to do it?" Emma practically whined.

"Because Ms. Swan, I have on a dress." The brunette said matter-of-factly. The last thing they needed to do was hang up a banner just behind the dining room table where Henry will sit come cake time. The problem was, one of them had to stand on a chair in order to hang it up.

"Afraid I'll take a look up your dress?" the blonde smirked.

"All the other aspects of your character can be accurately compared to a 16 year old boy, so I wouldn't put it passed you." Regina tried to hide her slight blush by turning her head and slightly pouting her lips.

"Fine. Just don't let me fall ok?"

"I'm right here Ms. Swan."

Emma tried her best to concentrate on the task at hand, but the combination of having Regina standing right behind her and the same women constantly saying the banner was crooked was a bit distracting. So distracting that as she was leaning to tape one end of the banner she felt herself lose her balance.

Regina was quick, placing both of her hands on the backs of Emma's thighs, holding her in place. "I've got you."

"Th-thanks." The blonde's stumbling was partly the result of her almost falling, but it was mostly due to the fact that Regina's hands had a firm grip right underneath her ass. Palms fixed and fingers unyielding. It might have been wishful thinking or the disoriented state of her mind, but she could have sworn Regina's thumbs were stroking the backs of her legs

Regina hadn't missed where her hands fell either. A blushed crept across her cheeks. Emma looked as if she had found her balance, but the brunette's hands remained where they were. She slowly moved her hands down Emma's legs when she heard the doorbell ring. She tore her hands away and quickly walked to the sound trying to catch her breath.

She opened the door to find Kathryn and David smiling at her, presents in hand. "Kathryn, David, Good to see you." They walked into the house when they heard a loud thump.

Emma yelled. "I'm fine, Everything's fine!"

**Author's note**: Longer than usual right? Not completely happy with it (a lot of filler I know), but tell me what you think!


	8. conversation

**Author's Note**: Hey people, it's been a while! No excuses this time, I just lost inspiration for a bit, but I'm back. This is more of a filler chapter then anything, but hopefully you'll like it. Thank you to everyone who's still with me on this and welcome to all you newcomers. Italics are still flashbacks/memories and all mistakes are my own. Let's get this party started!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters or Once Upon A Time.

* * *

The party set up was just about finished. Colorful super hero balloons were abundant and twisting party streamers lined the walls. Most of the Storybrooke residents that Regina could tolerate were in attendance as well as some of Henry's friends that couldn't make it to the arcade. All were waiting for the guest of honor and Regina, ever the mayor, decided to do some mingling in the meantime.

Most of the conversations consisted of fake smiles, feigned interest, and the occasional reprimanding of over eager children, but if these were the people Henry liked, she would power through it even if it meant listening to Dr. Hooper ramble on about his latest psychological read.

"A-a-and you see, the prefrontal cortex is responsible for decision making and regulating behavior-"

Regina cut him off. "Well, that's quite interesting. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"It truly is. I mean i-it-it governs social control," Archie continued.

Regina tried her best to not walk away in the middle of him speaking, taking deep breaths to prevent her from saying anything too colorful in front of all her house guests, but it was getting more and more difficult. He just wouldn't stop. You'd think he'd get the hint what with the brunette staring daggers into his face, but no.

While he droned on, Regina's eyes wandered around her lively living room when a flash of blonde caught her attention. She craned her neck slightly and saw Emma sneaking into the kitchen. Probably trying to eat as much of the party snacks as she could without being caught. She had already consumed a whole bowl of chips not too long ago and Henry hadn't even shown up yet! How could she eat like she does and still maintain that shape? Arms that were always so well defined, tank tops that fit so snuggly on the taut stomach underneath, how firm her-

"Sexual urges-"

Regina's head snapped back to Archie in slight shock. "Excuse me?"

"The-the frontal cortex. It tempers emotional and sexual urges. It's quite interesting really, it-"

She really couldn't deal with it anymore. "While your insight to the brain and its functions is riveting, I can't help but be more fascinated with that deflating balloon on the wall behind you." Her tone was laced in annoyance and she didn't hide it.

The Brunette soon felt two hands on each of her shoulders. "Hi Dr. Hopper, can I borrow Regina for just a second?" Regina turned around to find Kathryn smiling and pulling her away from the staggered doctor.

"Thank you for that." Regina wasn't one to show appreciation. Mostly because everything she was grateful for was a result of her and her alone, but there were a handful of people who were lucky enough to be the recipient of the Mayor's gratitude and Kathryn was one of them. She and the middle aged blonde had grown to be friends over the years. Regina had helped reunite Kathryn and David after he woke up from his coma and Kathryn proved to be the brunette's only solace when Henry used to look at her with so much hate. Kathryn had also been the only one Regina told about the kiss in the shed. Needless to say, Mrs. Nolan was one of the very few people the brunette counted on and trusted.

The woman returned the smile, "Your welcome. We want the party to be a least a tad bit cheerful. Speaking of which, you and Emma did a great job decorating."

Regina's eyes landed on the entrance to the kitchen once again. "We did, didn't we? Can you excuse me for one second?"

Kathryn eyed the kitchen entrance with slight confusion. "Yeah, sure."

**SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN SWAN QUEEN**

Emma slipped into the kitchen. There really wasn't anyone for her to talk to. Ruby couldn't make it to the party and Mary Margret was off talking to David somewhere. On top of that she was hungry, so the kitchen looked like a safe haven.

Securely removed from the chaos, Emma grabbed the nearest plate of snacks. Apple slices. She made a slightly disapproving face, swapped it out for a bowl pretzels, and hopped up on the kitchen island. Looking around, she couldn't help but reminisce. She remembered spending countless moments in this very kitchen.

_The times She, Regina, and Henry made peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches for their movie nights. Spur of the moment cooking lessons from a slightly irritated brunette. Late night talks about nothing and everything. The mother's day she and Henry tried to make pancakes for Regina, but effectively ruined the kitchen. The three of them sitting around the kitchen island with hot chocolates during the winter. Being told the kiss was a mistake. _

All of that seemed like forever ago. Emma breathed deeply trying her best to get rid of that burning nostalgic sensation in the pit of her stomach. Henry was growing up just fine and she was married to a wonderful man. Life was good now. Right?

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of clicking heels.

"I thought I saw you go in here," a deep and feminine voice mused "just can't resist anything salty, can you?"

Emma gave a smirk, "It's why I love your attitude so much."

Regina replied with an amused hum before moving to the counter across form the blonde and lifting her gaze to meet Emma's. "Is there any particular reason why you're sitting on my counter?"

The blonde feigned contemplation. "Mmmmm, nope."

"Ms. Swan, must you be such a child?"

"Ms. Mills, must you call me that?"

"Fine." Regina's face became slightly colder. "Mrs. Booth-"

Emma looked down and shook her head in exasperation. "Emma, Regina." She met the brunette's eyes once again with an intense gaze, "My name is Emma. You can call me Emma."

They stared at each other for a long while, silence filling the room.

Regina spoke first. "Thank you again, Ms. Sw- Emma, for helping me with all of this."

"You don't have to thank me, Regina," Emma said giving her a half smile "I'd do anything for Henry." She paused for a brief moment. "And you." It was true. Many of the people in Storybrooke had become family to the blonde, and Henry and Regina were the closest, even if her relationship with the Mayor started off relatively unpleasant.

Regina's heart soared, the warmth of Emma's claim rising from her stomach and into her chest. She wanted so badly to return the sentiment because in all truth, she would. Regina would go to the ends of the earth for both Henry and Emma. They were the most important people in her life and the Brunette would protect them in this world and the next. But Regina couldn't make a proclamation like that. Not to Emma. It would make her feelings for the sheriff, whatever they were, too real when all she wanted was to get rid of them, for the aching in her heart to stop.

She didn't say anything. She couldn't, out of fear that the control she had over her emotions would falter, so she smiled. A smile so genuine that it left the blonde sitting before her, breathless.

"Sooo," Emma began slightly shy, "Do you want to sit with me?"

Rolling her eyes, Regina smiled and lifted herself on top of the counter across from the blonde. She then grabbed the bowl of apples and placed them on top of her crossed legs.

They sat there for some time, sharing stories and laughing. Emma always thought Regina was a lot funnier than she let on, even if many of them were jabs that the blonde. But what really got Emma at times like this, was Regina's laugh. It was one of those things that were so rare that it catches you off guard at first and each time you hear it, you make it a point to cherish the moment, because you know few people get to experience it. The sound alone sent her heart in a tail-spin.

"You said what?" Emma gasped between fits of laughter.

"I told her if she ever found the need to send my child to detention for voicing his opinion again, I would personally see to that the only math she will be using is returning change from behind a register." Regina responded matter-of-factly.

Emma was in awe. "But children were still in the room when you told her? You can't just tell a teacher off like that." She was trying to sound serious, all while holding back her giggles. The thought of a Henry's rude math teacher looking terrified in front of all the children she sent to detention was just too funny not to crack a smile at.

"I most certainly can. No one is just going to treat our son unfairly. I won't have it."

Emma was about to say something about Regina referring to Henry as their son when her phone rang. "Hello? Yeah…Ok…No, everything's done…see you soon." She hung up the phone and eyed Regina.

"Our son's on his way."


End file.
